Beauty Under the Moonlight
by RicePlum
Summary: Ketika Jiro melihat seorang peri cantik


**Judul: Beauty Under the Moonlight**

**Author: RicePlum**

**Fandom: Hypnosis Mic**

**Character(s): Yamada Jiro, Aohitsugi Nemu**

**Genre: Friendship... And a hint of future romance :v**

**Disclaimer: Hipumai kepemilikan King Records. Saya hanya punya ide cerita v**

***-*-***

**_Suatu sore menjelang malam di Ikebukuro_**

Terlihatlah seorang anak remaja lelaki bertopi biru merah, habis melambai-lambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya. Panggil saja anak itu Yamada Jiro, yang masih bau keringat dan pakai seragam sekolah. Karena tidak seperti adiknya yang cupu, Jiro adalah salah satu anak hits di sekolah. Dan selayaknya anak-anak hits lainnya, akan sangat cupu kalau habis pulang sekolah Jiro langsung pulang. Habis pulang sekolah Jiro punya kegiatan lagi dong, yaitu nge-klub (sepak bola, _striker_, _ace_, unch, keren banget) dan hangout dengan teman-teman. Acara hangout anak hits tidaklah afdol kalau pulangnya sebelum malam. Makanya maklumin ya kalau Jiro suka ngantuk, lupa ngerjain pe-er dan ngga fokus di kelas.

(Ditabok _nii-chan_)

Tadi baru aja Jiro pisahan sama temen-temennya habis main sesorean di _game center_. Karena merasa ada waktu, Jiro jalan-jalan dulu sambil _browsing-browsing_ di hape. Kadang ada _joshikosei_ yang ngelirik.

"Eh, liat deh tuh cowok ganteng ya."

"Eh iya ganteng."

"Samperin dong."

"Tapi kok keliatannya dia bego."

"Loh cowok tuh ngga papa bego. Biar gampang bucin."

Maaf, _girls_, biarpun penampilan Jiro sangatlah alay, sengak dan ber-imej fakboi, Jiro bukanlah seorang bucin terhadap cewek-cewek. Singgasana hatinya sudah diduduki dengan bangga oleh Ichiro-_nii-chan_.

(Ehem, dan Saburo boleh lah duduk di lantai, ehem)

***-*-***

Enaknya kemana ya?

Cari kereta, jalan-jalan ke Shibuya trus main kartu bareng Dice? Meskipun kalau sampe ketahuan _Nii-chan_ bisa disambit pake rotan. Kata _Nii-chan_ ngga boleh temenan sama gembel madesu hobi judi kayak Dice. Nanti Jiro ketularan, karena Jiro latah.

Atau ke Shinjuku sekalian ya? Diam-diam, Jiro sering main ke sana. Uhuk, ngga tau ngapain. Uhuk, ke _Ni-chome_, tetanggaan sama mas latjur ganteng Hifumi.

Sebenernya Ichiro-_nii-chan_ sempat dikasih tau om Jakurai, kalo om berambut indah itu pernah liat dedek-dedek di bawah umur maen ke _Ni-chome_. Awalnya om Jakurai udah mau nelpon polisi, tapi diliat-liat kok mirip Ichiro. Pas ngeh kalo itu bukan Ichiro lagi main sama _Onee-Onee_ cantik jelita, tapi justru adeknya, om Jakurai malah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya ngadu ke Ichiro-_nii-chan_.

Lalu Ichiro tanya ke Jiro, "dek, kamu homo emangnya?"

Susu rasa kelapa yang lagi diminum Jiro hampir muncrat ke muka Saburo. "Enggak kok, _Nii-chan_?!"

Kurang _straight_ apa coba imej-nya Jiro? Padahal harusnya _Nii-chan_ paling tau kalo baju seragam Jiro suka bau parfum cewek remaja (mulai dari yang imut-imut kayak _cherry blossom whatsoever_ sampe yang _fresh mint tomboi-thing_) yang suka beringas menyerangnya. Ngga lama Jiro jadi kayak tante-eh, om Hifumi deh.

Lalu wajah Ichiro jadi mendung gitu. "Ya udah deh. Tapi Jiro, _Nii-chan_ tetap terima kamu apa adanya kok." Lalu kakaknya itu pergi ke dalam rumah. Saburo mengatakan kalo hari itu toko keluarga Yamada ngga buka dan Ichiro nangis seharian di kamar. Keduanya ngga tau kenapa.

Eh tapi kemudian mata Jiro bertumbuk pada sesosok bidadari malam yang berdiri bingung di depan toko _merch_ anime langganan keluarga Yamada. Cewek itu cantik banget dengan rambut putih selehernya yang berkilauan diterpa cahaya rembulan dan bulu mata lentik yang membingkai matanya yang berwarna ungu-ungu pink gitu.

Wiw, Jiro ketembak panah cupid. Sang cupid berteriak bangga sambil menangis di atas lampu jalanan, "kamu ngga _bro-con _lagi, nak!"

Cewek itu celingak-celinguk kayak bingung gitu, dan sebenernya udah ada beberapa cowok yang ikut melirik si peri cantik. Tapi udah pada bapak-bapak ye kan, jadinya sebelum ada bapak-bapak modus yang ngedeketin tuh cewek, Jiro akan menjadi pahlawan kesiangan (kemalaman) sesuai dengan ajaran _Nii-chan_.

_"Bantulah sesamamu anak muda. Sekolah dulu yang bener baru jadi preman!"_

"Hai," sapa Jiro sok akrab tapi gugup. Tangannya keringetan, jantungnya berdegup keras, perutnya mulas. Karena, _despite_ imej fakboi yang terbangun di sekolah, seperti kata Saburo-Jiro hanyalah _17 years old virgin_.

Si cewek memandang Jiro selama 3 detik. Lalu melihat Jiro yang pake seragam sekolah (ngga rapi), cewek itu menghela napas lega karena akhirnya ada cowok seumuran yang nyamperin dia.

"Eh, hai. Bisa bantuin aku ngga?" Kata cewek itu.

Oh bisa, tentu aja bisa. Jiro kan _gentleman_. "Bantuin apa?"

"Uum, aku nyasar," kata cewek itu pelan, supaya ngga kedengeran bapak-bapak di sekitar mereka. "Aku bukan dari sekitar sini. Tadinya aku mau ketemu kakakku-tapi ngga bilang, mau _surprise_ gitu. Tapi aku salah kereta dan malah nyasar gini."

"Emang kakakmu dimana?"

"Eh, kayaknya aku mau pulang aja deh. Udah kemalaman. Kamu bisa antar aku ke stasiun ngga?"

"Oo, bisa-bisa. Yuk aku anter-"

-GRUUKKK GROAK GRUUKKKK-

Jiro terpana akan terdengarnya suara raungan dinosaurus barusan. Otaknya yang berdebu harus berpikir selama 15 detik untuk memastikan suara barusan bukan berasal dari perutnya sendiri, karena tadi sore dia udah jajan bareng teman-teman hitsnya (pizza, patungan).

"-sebelum itu anterin aku ke tempat makan dong," kata si cewek, wajahnya merona malu atas suara barusan. Ihiy, lucu deh, pikir Jiro. Kayaknya Jiro hari ini beruntung banget. Pas di klub dia ngga ada kepeleset, 5 kali njeblos gol, ngga diterjang cewek-cewek _cheerleader_ yang naksir abis sama dia, pas main di _game center_ dia menang 3 boneka beruang warna merah di _claw machine_ (nanti akan dikasihnya ke Ichiro-_nii-chan_, dan pastinya bakal dibajuin sebagai Yamada _bros_ oleh si kakak). Dan sekarang dia mau nge-_date_ bareng cewek cantik yang baru ditemuinya 2 menit yang lalu. Padahal namanya aja Jiro ngga tau.

"Boleh dong. Ayuk," kata Jiro. Karena kemungkinan cewek ini mau makan malam, maka Jiro memperkenalkannya _family restaurant_ langganan keluarga Yamada. Uang jajan Jiro udah kepake makan pizza dan main _game_, maka pergi ke restoran langganan bisa memperbesar kemungkinan untuk bisa nge-bon.

***-*-***

Cewek yang cantiknya ngga ketulungan itu dengan anggunnya melepas dan melipat jaketnya. Wah, Jiro merasa cewek itu dewasa banget, jangan-jangan beneran lebih tua daripada dia. Kadang Jiro sering kena serang juga sama tante-tante yang 'gemes' sama dia.

(Derita keluarga Yamada sih gitu)

Jiro merekomendasikan menu andalan yang selalu dipesannya, Nasi goreng. Cewek itu ketawa lucu banget dan setuju untuk memesan sepiring nasi goreng _seafood_. Minumnya teh es.

Tapi cewek itu mengernyit heran saat Jiro tidak menyebutkan pesanannya. "Kamu enggak makan?"

"Oh, tadi aku udah nyemil bareng teman-teman. Entar kalau aku pulang mesti makan masakan kakakku," kata Jiro, dia cuma mesan teh es doang sih.

"Wah," mata cewek itu berkilat. "Asyik ya, udah lama aku ngga makan masakan kakakku."

"Kakakmu masak juga?"

"Yep. Kadang-kadang. Tapi kadang-kadangnya itu kadang malah lebih enak daripada aku, kan jadi sebel!"

Wah, Jiro ngga pernah kepikiran buat masakin _Nii-chan_ tersayangnya. Kapan-kapan ah.

Jiro pamit bentar buat ke toilet, padahal belok ke dapur. Di sana, dia menemui _owner_ restoran yang kebetulan udah akrab sama keluarga Yamada saking seringnya mereka makan di sana.

"Bude~ pesanan aku nge-bon dulu ya~? Entar langsung ke _Nii-chan_ aja," Jiro memasang wajah sok imut.

"Boleh~ tapi janji ya nanti nak Saburo pokoknya harus nikah sama anak bude!" Anaknya bude tuh masih berumur 5 bulan betewe.

_Terserah, ambil aja_, pikir Jiro.

Lalu Jiro balik. Pesanan udah di meja dan si cewek sibuk memfoto hidangannya.

"Eh, sori ya lama," kata Jiro.

"_It's okay_ kok. Ngga lama," kata si cewek, raut cantiknya masih serius mencari _angle_ terbaik untuk memfoto si nasi goreng.

Mereka ngobrol-ngobrol dengan suatu topik yang kebetulan kok mirip, _nii-chan_. Jangan-jangan cewek ini juga _bro-con_.

"Kamu tau _rap battle_ yang baru-baru ini di Chuoku ngga?" Tiba-tiba si cewek mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Kakakku ikutan loh!" Eh ujung-ujungnya ke kakak juga.

Jiro langsung nge-gas. "Aku ikutan juga! Aku bertiga, bareng kakak dan adekku!"

"Eh, beneran?! Jangan-jangan kamu kenal kakakku?! Eh, jangan-jangan kamu kenal sama semua pesertanya ya?!" Si cewek ikutan nge-gas.

"Waah, bisa dibilang gitu sih~ ehm, nama kelompok aku _Buster Bros!_ betewe, kali aja tau," kata Jiro sambil menggaruk-garuk hidungnya.

"YA AMPUN ITU KALIAN?!" jerit si cewek, beneran histeris. Jiro sampai kaget. "Kamu anggotanya _Buster Bros!_? Ya ampun temenku ada yang nge fans banget sama kalian!"

Beneran ya, reputasi _rap battle_ tuh ngga main-main. Beneran kayak selebriti gitu mereka. Jiro udah dengar kisahnya dari Dice. Dia, Gentaro, Hifumi dan Doppo dikejar-kejar _fangirl_ selama _stay_ di Chuoku. Sementara Jiro sama Saburo malah digencet sama duo bapak-bapak tua norak.

Iya tuh duo dari MTC, norak banget. Beraninya sama anak-anak umur 17 sama 14 tahun.

(Yah, Jiro ama Saburo juga cari perkara sih, tapi Jiro _doesn't give a shit_ ya)

Betewe Jiro agak malu sendiri mendengar si cewek bener-bener semangat soal _rap battle_, tentang status selebriti mereka di Chuoku, bahwa mereka dijadikan _photocard_ dan dituker-tuker di sekolahnya si cewek. Pantesan mereka disuruh foto-foto gitu sama ibu-ibu Chuoku.

Tapi _fame is fame_, bodo amat. Biarpun _Buster Bros!_ kalah, Jiro yakin mereka jauh lebih hits karena mereka adalah remaja-remaja muda yang _fresh_ dan bisa di-_relate_ banyak orang. Buktinya mereka aja punya stasiun radio sendiri bray. Apaan tuh MTC, masuk tipi pun ngga pernah.

Eh anggotanya pernah ding. Tapi sekalinya masuk tipi, masuk berita kriminal.

"Kamu dukung kakakmu dong pas _rap battle_?" Tanya Jiro. Mengingat kesamaan mereka (=pemuja _Nii-chan_), Jiro yakin kalau cewek ini cowok, pasti juga bakal bernasib sama kayak dia.

"Eh, yah, aku dukung, _Onii-chan_ sih..." Cewek itu memelintir sedikit rambutnya. "Tapi aku punya _fave_ sendiri. Sebenernya aku pengen nanya _Onii-chan_ juga apa dia kenal sama _fave_-ku ini."

Jiro nahan napas. SIAPA YA?!

Mengingat kayaknya cewek ini seumuran dia, atau paling ngga cuma lebih tua setahun dua tahun gitu, mungkinkah Ichiro-_nii-chan_?! Pasti iya! Karena kakaknya itu paling keren!

"Dan aku seneng banget _fave_-ku menang! Makanya, aku juga pengen tanya gitu ke _Onii-chan_... Siapa tau dia mau ngenalin aku, aku mau kasih selamat," si cewek menunduk malu-malu dengan wajah merah merona. Kayak lagi dimabuk cinta aja.

_Oh no_.

Jiro punya firasat.

Si cewek mengaduk-aduk tas ransel bentuk kelincinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil. "Aku sama temen-temenku ngumpulin _photocard_ kami di album gini. Beberapa aku _trading_ supaya dapat photocard-nya _fave_-ku..." Si cewek membuka buku itu.

Dan...

"Kenal Kannonzaka Doppo-_san_ ngga?"

OH _NOOO_! WHY?! KENAPA MESTI SI _OSSAN SALARYMAN_ ANEH ITU?! Batin Jiro menjerit. Eh tapi Jiro ada dengar-dengar katanya si _Ossan_ emang terkenal banget. Saking terkenal dan militannya fans _Ossan_ itu, sampe ngaku-ngaku kemenangan grup yang dibesut oleh om dokter temen _Nii-chan_-nya itu berkat si _Salaryman-Ossan _seorang. Bahkan kabarnya _merch_ manusia hidup segan mati ogah itu pernah dilelang sampe jutaan yen di Chuoku sana!

Astaga pake susuk apa ya orang itu?! Padahal _futsu_ tapi bisa punya ketenaran segitunya, ditambah lagi udah punya _sugar mommy_-eh _sugar daddy_ tajir ganteng kayak Hifumi. Sungguh bikin dengki.

"Heei?" Si cewek melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jiro saking Jiro ngga respon. Jiro lagi nge-_trance_. Ngapain sih cewek semuda ini naksir sama sekelompok om-om padahal ada _Buster Bros!_ yang masih muda dan _relateable_?!

"Um, ya kenal kok. Bahkan aku pernah ngomong sama dia."

Koreksi: ngebentak si om.

Si cewek jadi cerah banget wajahnya. Tambah cantik deh. "Wah, eh... Umm... Kalau ngga keberatan, boleh ngga aku minta dikenalin?" Kata si cewek agak segan.

"Ngga jadi sama kakakmu aja?" Tanya Jiro.

"Eh, _Onii-chan_ itu ngga bagus bergaul sama orang. Kalau aku minta tolong sama dia, aku bakal pergi sendiri. Tapi kalau sama kamu, kamu bisa temenin aku kan?" Kata si cewek. Ngapain minta ditemenin deh. Kannonzaka Doppo ngga makan orang kok. Mungkin.

"Ntar kalau aku gugup atau malah pingsan di depan Kannonzaka-_san_, aku bisa malu seumur hidup!"

Lebay amat nih _fangirl_.

"Eh, iya. Oke deh. Kalau mau janjian, entar aku kasih tau."

Si cewek menghela napas lega dan tersenyum bahagia. Cantik banget sumpah. Jiro mau nangis.

***-*-***

Akhirnya acara makan malam udah selesai dan sepasang muda-mudi ini pergi ke stasiun. Si cewek janji akan gantian mentraktir Jiro karena Jiro maksa makanan tadi udah dia tanggung (padahal nge-bon pake nama kakak).

"Tukeran _ID Line_ yuk!" Si cewek menjulurkan _smartphone_-nya. Jiro juga, dan mereka mulai nge-_scan_ _QR code_. Akhirnya Jiro ingat, dia baru mendapatkan nama si cewek setelah 2 jam bertemu.

"Yamada... Jiro-_kun_ ya? Hehe, kayak nama yang familiar buatku," si cewek memperhatikan _display name_ dan _profile picture_ Jiro. Itu selfi-nya Jiro yang alay abis sambil melet kayak biasa. Jiro akan mengingatkan diri untuk ganti PP-nya nanti.

"Kamu pake DN yang simpel ya," kayak si cewek, Jiro juga memperhatikan DN dan PP si cewek. Imut banget. "... Nemu-_chan_."

"Yup, panggil aja kayak gitu! Aku masuk kereta ya, sampai ketemu nanti, Jiro-_kun_!"

"Oke. _Bye bye_, Nemu-_chan_."

***-*-***

-HAPPY END-

***-*-***

**_Omake 1_**

"Nemu? Lo dimana katanya mau ke Yokohama?" Seorang lelaki berambut putih berbicara dengan seseorang di ujung telepon.

_"... Hehe, ngga jadi, _Onii-chan_. Aku nyasar tadi malam-"_

"HAH NYASAR?! LO DIMANA SEKARANG BIAR GUE SURUH JUTO JEMPUT LO SEKARANG!" ada pause sekitar 10 detik. "NGGA, GUE KAGA BISA PERCAYA SI JUTO, BENTAR GUE KIRIM PESAN MERPATI KE RIOU-"

_"Tenang dulu dong, _Onii-chan_. Aku pulang dengan selamat kok tadi malam. Ada cowok ganteng yang nganterin aku, hehe."_

"SIAPA COWOK KURANG AJAR ITU NEMU?! BILANG AJA BIAR GUE SURUH RIOU BIKIN DIA JADI KALDU!"

_"_Onii-chan_, ih!"_ Nemu mendengus mendengar kelakuan kakaknya yang ngga pernah berubah itu. Cewek itu kemudian diam sebentar. _"_Onii-chan_ lagi dimana? Kok banyak suara ribut-ribut?"_

"Aku? Ya biasalah. Aku lagi di penjara. Ini orang-orang lagi istirahat, main gapleh, jadinya aku-"

_Bep_

Telpon ditutup Nemu secara sepihak.

***-*-***

**_Omake 2_**

"Heh, bujang! Kerjain peer sana! Ngeliatin hape melulu!" Adik Jiro yang durjana ngga ketulungan, Saburo, menendang badan Jiro yang lagi bobo-boboan di atas tatami.

"Berisik lo! Heh, Saburo, katanya lo pinter, kerjain peer gue sono!"

"Ckckck, bujang-bujang. Mau jadi apa masih muda gini udah males. Kasian calon istri lo, bujang!"

"Bereseeekkk!"

Si tengil Saburo mengintip layar _smartphone_ Jiro yang biasanya main game _crossword_ tapi ngga pernah selesai. Saat melihat ternyata layar itu ternyata sebuah _chat room_, Saburo terpeleset dan ketawa kayak kesetanan.

"Lah, bujang! Lo beneran punya pacar?!"

"Bukan pacar gue kampret!" Jiro meraih majalah terdekat, berusaha mengkepret Saburo. Di saat bersamaan, Ichiro memasuki _scene_ dan Saburo segera mencari perlindungan pada kakaknya itu.

"Ichi-_nii_! Jiro pacaran! Sama cewek!"

"Bukan pacar, bangke!" Jiro menggeram. "_Nii-chan_! Saburo tuh dari tadi manggil gue bujang apa coba maksudnya?!"

"... Jiro kamu beneran _straight_ ya?" Tanya Ichiro sedih. "Saburo, ngga ada yang boleh nyebut kata 'bujang' disini oke? Ngingetin aku sama mantan." Kali ini wajah Ichiro jadi serius.

Saburo mengkeret. Oh iya dia lupa. Yah, dulu dia sebel sama Ichi-_nii_ sih jadi detil soal masa-masa itu suka dilupain Saburo. Ngga boleh manggil bujang. Ngingetin Ichiro sama mantannya. Ichiro emang model mantan yang julid dan _salty_ abis. Tanya aja si om yakuza yang _probably_ lagi dipenjara _somewhere_.

Jiro geleng-geleng kepala. Lalu merasa ada getar di _smartphone_-nya, Jiro segera membaca pesan yang baru masuk.

_From: Nemu-_chan

_Yuk, kita atur _planning_ ketemuan sama Kannonzaka-_san_!_

Haduh _planning_. Kayaknya Jiro tinggal minta kontak sama om dokter temannya Ichiro lewat _Nii-chan_-nya itu deh. Kalau udah dapat, tinggal diancam.

Dasar anak bandel.

***-*-***

-HAPPY END-

***-*-***

**A/N**. my fellow JiroxNemu shipper where you at? '-'/ mari kita ikut meramaikan '-'/ betewe ini fanfik maap ya kalo misalnya berantakan saya ngeditnya bolak-balik di app sama desktop di hape. Saya ngga punya laptop HAHA

udah berapa lama ini saya hiatus? feels like a half years. Saya stres dan capek, pengen jadi sayuran aja

anw, terima kasih telah membaca fanfik ini dan, uhuk, kemungkinan besar bakal ada lanjutannya, uhuk. Once again my fellow JiroxNemu shipper let's soar! '-'/

Saran, kritik dan review selalu diterima!

_See you next chapter!_


End file.
